Chaos and dramatic maladies
by SilverChaton
Summary: A crossover between Gintama and Zoids GF. At first it just starts with a missing pet. And then a bursting yellow light. A place under the scorching sun and then a huge robot that looks like...a snail? Certain characters meet together. Please review.
1. And it begins with a

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

Genre: crossover between Gintama and Zoids GF, humor

Enjoy reading and please review

New Edo, Yorozuya House

In a lazy afternoon in the yorozuya, Shinpachi's plugs his stereo and listens to Otsuu's latest album and listens to the catchy and weird lyrics of her music.

_Omae sore demo ningen ka_

_(You call yourself a human?)_

_Omae wa kaa-chan xx da!_

_(Your mom is a xx!)_

The loud ruckus annoyed Gin-san who was slacking off on a sofa and then suddenly yells to turn the volume down.

Gintoki: What the hell is with that Otsuu? Just when I thought I can finally relax in peace minutes ago and now you're playing it all over again!

Shinpachi: Sorry, Gin-san. I thought you didn't mind.

Kagura: No wonder why Gin-san's face was turning like it was going to snap. But it's so boring to just sit here, we should at least enjoy our break like a necromancer. Shinpachi, turn up the volume until our earwaxes starts dripping out of our ears!

Shinpachi turn the volume and annoys Gintoki even more, hearing the lyrics;

_Anata no hokuro shukoshi shikiso ga usui no ne_

_(The color of your mole is a little light, huh?)_

_Anata no hokuro yoko mirya ikkasho ko ga haete ru_

_(If you take a good look at your mole there's a hair growing in one place)_

_Watashi no hokuro koshi kara sanaka ni hokuto shichisei….._

_(My moles are from my waist to my back and make the big dipper…..)_

Gintoki: Oi! Oi! I just said to turn that damn thing off or else! Are you guys even listening to me? Oi!

-------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, in a planet called Zi, a crazy scientist named Dr. D tries to invent a radio transistor in the Guardian Force Laboratory-------------------------------------------------------------

Van: Hey Doc, how's your invention coming along?

Dr. D: Soon enough and we'll launch this baby into space. This can help even more with my research about extra-terrestrial beings in outer space!

Fiona: But, aren't we the aliens here since we live in a totally different planet?

Dr. D: What are you trying to say? Are you sure you're not out of your mind? Want to go to a therapist or something to get that thick empty brain of yours some sense?

Van: Hey, hey, take it easy doc—

Dr. D: I never get the attention I want! It's always about the zoid eve! What about my needs?

Van: But doc, we already found the zoid eve—

( Dr. D suddenly goes insane and starts yelling like a maniac.)

Dr. D: I'm the greatest scientist in the entire world! And I demand for you dumb asses to respect me!

Fiona: Like hell we would you smelly old geezer! _Somebody get a tranquilizer gun! There's a crazy scientist here!_

(Soldiers enters the lab and fires a tranquilizer at the frenzied doc who suddenly got ridiculously strong despite his skinny body and starts growling like a possessed corpse.)

Fiona: (thoroughly commands for more people like a thug) _Somebody tie him up! Grab his arms! Go! Shoot him!(with tranquilizers) _

Van: Fiona?

(Dr. D suddenly crawls on the ceiling and rotates his head with deep, evil growling noise)

Dr. D:_ I AM THE DEATH SAURER! I SHALL CLAIM THIS PLANET AS MY OWN. NOW FEEL MY WRATH FOR ALWAYS GETTINGIN MY WAY YOU MEDDLING KIDS!_

Van: The death saurer managed to possess the doc! How is this possible?

Fiona: We've only got one option. (a red button appears at the wall behind her and pushes it with a war cry.) Let's get outta here!

Van: Is this lab going to explode?

Fiona: Get moving if you don't want to get trapped here with the crazy doc!

(Van, Fiona, and the soldiers who came there made it outside the lab before an unbreakable barrier closed within the perimeters of the lab, locking the doc there who had an evil demonic face with glowing red eyes.)

Dr. D: _HEY, IT'S ME, DR. D. HURRY UP AND OPEN THIS SO I CAN EATS YOUR INTESTINES!_

Van: This is bad news. We better call for backup.

Fiona: Irvine and the others are on their way.

Van: Where are you going?

Fiona: Refreshing room. Stay here and keep the doc under surveillance until backup arrives. And whatever happens, don't let whatever the doc says deceive you. He's definitely possessed by the Death Saurer.

Van: But—but, wait!

-----------------------------------------Back in the Yorozuya----------------------------------------

Shinpachi: Since when did you complain about Otsuu-chan's songs anyway?

Kagura: You just never notice Shinpachi. Gin-chan was actually the one who broke your first Otsuu debut album cd.

Shinpachi: Whaaaaaat! (searches in the cabinet where he actually puts his Otsuu cd's) It's gone! Gin-san, is that true? TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!

Gintoki: (slyly laughs as if to cover something) Of course not! I don't know why kagura would accuse me for doing something so horrible—

Kagura: It's true, I saw— (Gintoki throws his jump at Kagura's face to keep her from spilling anything else)

Gintoki: There was a fly on your face, so no hard feelings, okay?

Kagura: You did that on purpose bastard! Oi, Shinpachi, was there really a fly on my face? Did he get it?

Shinpachi: _Gin-san definitely did it._ How could you do that? I'm never leaving any of my cd's here again!

Kagura: (pointing at her face) Hey,is it dead?

Gintoki: Really, you're single sided obsession won't get you anywhere, Shinpachi. There's something in life called _letting go_.

Shinpachi: Why should I believe from a person who still reads JUMP for someone your age?

(Kagura glowers for being completely ignored)

Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura decided to spend the rest of the day to—to do nothing. They weren't expecting a certain client who would shatter their peaceful rest. It's been a while since they last did something for money. Come to think of it, they're already broke and Gintoki could only daydream that he's eating chocolate flavored parfait. He'll do anything as long as someone will be paying them good money. Anything.

Kagura: Finally! A customer!

Shinpachi: I thought we were going to spend the rest of the whole day doing nothing again.

Gintoki: Now I can stop day dreaming about parfaits. (Once he slides the door open, it's as if all their dreams were replaced by annoyance even if they were to do a job for a prince. A rich, animal obssessed, and stupid amanto prince.)

Kagura: Oh, it's just the stupid prince.

Prince Hata: You just called me stupid.

(They all ignore the plump, green alien, Hata, and returns doing what they usually do.)

Prince Hata: Hey, don't ignore me.

Gintoki: (Picks his nose) So what kind of trouble making alien did you set loose again?

Prince Hata: I don't think it would trouble you that mush unlike before. But if you do find Myrtle, I am willing to pay you—this. ( drops a sack full of gold in front of Gintoki. They're eyes suddenly grow big and completely changes their mind.)

Gintoki: We'll do anything you ask from us, YOUR IDIOT HIGHNESS!

Prince Hata: It almost sounds better, why do you have to add 'idiot'?

Kagura: (showers herself with golden coins) Its money! I feel like a queen! Bow down to your queen peasants!

Shinpachi: Don't push it Kagura-chan. Anyway, what does this 'Myrtle' look like?

Gintoki: Be it a grotesque hunchback duck or a butterfly with a hundred eyes, we'll get it back for you, stupid prince!

Prince Hata: You said 'stupid' again. I should be punishing you humans for this, you know—

Gintoki: Shuttup. Now tell us the last time you saw Maple.

Shinpachi: It's Myrtle, Gin-san.

Kagura: Some alien animal with a sissy name like that would be easy to catch, right Gin-chan?

Prince Hata: Well, actually, Myrtle is a-–

Gintoki: There's not much time to waste, I'm already craving for a parfait! Now let's go hunt some damn weird alien!

-------------------------------Eventually, in some café a bit far from the lab…------------------------------

Irvine: So where's the insane Dr. D? (drinks his coffee)

Van: Fiona's already dealing with it.

Irvine: Really, why Fiona?

Van: Beats me. Something weird is going on here. You should have seen the crazy look on Dr. D's face. Oh, and Fiona too.

Irvine: You mean, like possessed?

Van: Yeah. Seems like it.

Irvine: It must be hard for her. Having personality disorder.

Van: At first she'd look like a harmless, innocent girl who couldn't hurt a grasshopper. The next thing you know, she becomes a thug herself.

Irvine: You've got to be careful, Van. The next thing you know, she might become captain.

Van: That's ridiculous. Her? Captain? I don't think so.

(Fiona's voice suddenly comes out from the radio. Commanding them like a mere soldier)

_Fiona: Van, this is Fiona speaking, over._

Van: Oh, hey Fiona, what's up? (Fiona doesn't answer) Hey, you there?

_Fiona: You didn't say over, you impudent troglodyte, over._

Van: Hey, who are you calling an impudent troglodyte.........? Over.

_Fiona: That sound better._

Van: Just get to the point!

(Fiona doesn't answer again)

Van: Fine! Over!

_Fiona: …We've run out of salt. I need salt. I'll go crazy without salt. Go buy me some salt!_

Van: Hey, you didn't say over—wait, is that what this is all about?

_Fiona: Oh, I left the speaker on, over. I wasn't talking to you, over. I just wanted to say that, we've already captured Dr. D and we've insolated him—wait, did I say it right? I messed up didn't I? We've isolated him and he's still alive, somehow. Your mission now is to go buy some jam because Dr. D wanted to. And don't forget a lifetime supply of salt. Over._

Van: Hey, I'm not your errand boy!

Irvine: Van, you forgot to say over.

Van: Why just me? Over. And why do you even need a lifetime supply of salt? Didn't you already ask someone to buy them for you? Over.

_Fiona: Did I? Oh, that must be O'connell. He's currently unconscious after refusing to do what I asked him to do. And if you don't want to end up just like him, you better bring the salt and the jam back here. Over. _

Van: So, what about the jam?

_Fiona: I'm busy here dammit! Didn't anyone told you not to disturb when someone's working? (end transmission)_

Van: She turned the radio off.

Irvine: Well then, you better get going.

Van: You're not coming with me?

Irvine: What am I, your babysitter?

Van: Sheesh. There's no need to get mad. I was only asking.

(Van starts walking on his own toward the market having a face like a bullied kid.)

Inside the grocery store, Van was already carrying a sack of salt and was still looking for the jam. Finally, he found the aisle where the last jar of jam laid untouched. Lucky Van, there's still one more left. Now he wouldn't have to face an unimaginable fury from Fiona. Now there it is. He'll just have to reach out and grab it. Just at the moment when he was about to grab it, another hand appeared, just an inch away from his. That glove, he's seen it somewhere…

Once their eyes focused at each other, Van knew that this could be some trouble he'll have to face on his own. The intense look in the eyes of the other guy staring back at him that seems like telling him mentally that the last jam is his. But Van won't let it go that easily. He needs it to save himself from a life like hell. Who knows what it would be like? Fiona's probably kidding around. She can't probably turn from an innocent airhead who had amnesia to a sadist.

Van decided to act casually cool, though the other guy seems to be acting the same way. It's been a long time. Van didn't expect to meet Raven in such a place like a grocery store since they've always fought in the dessert. Such a coincidence is rare to occur between two rivals, especially during their day-off.

Raven: I won't hurt you if you just give this jam to me.

Van: Hm. Sorry, but I can't do that. But, I can save you the trouble if you'll let me have the jam.

Raven: Pretending like a hard-boiled guy? You know how I can kill a person who defies me in an instant.

Van: Did I say I was being hard-boiled? I'm not here to kid around, cowboy.

Raven: Now you're just acting like a sore-loser who's pretending to be cool.

Van: Oh? I'm not really pretending to be someone I'm not just because I'm nervous.

Raven: Van, whatever you're doing, it's not going to work on me. I'm taking the jam.

Van: (holds Raven's shoulder to stop him from walking away but still keeps his cool impression) I am going to suggest that you should pick peanut butter as a flavor for your sandwich. Peanut butter beats the jam as a children's favorite snack.

Raven: I'm not going to feed an orphanage here. I just came here for the jam so let go of me you dumb greenhorn.

Van: Well then, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.

Raven: I'd like to see you try.

_Van; just look what you've gotten yourself into! I totally messed up! But if I give up now, who knows what'll happen to me! I'm definitely going to get chunked with Dr. D! Oh the inhumanity! I'd like a miracle to happen now! And why is Raven here anyway? And why am I nervous for? I'm from the Guardian Force! That's right, the police can beat the bad guy._

Van: You know I can arrest you anytime I want.

Raven: Why don't you do it right now?

_Dammit! Why is he acting so confident? He must be scheming something. Like a counter plan when something like this happens. He's a tough guy when it comes to zoids battles and fist fighting. This is too surreal. Why does this have to happen in my day off? Anyway, I can take him even if I'm by myself. Besides, if something goes wrong, there's always Zeke to back me up. Oh shit! Zeke's not with me today! What am I gonna do if Shadow suddenly pops out of nowhere? This is so pathetic. I can just throw salt that will really sting in his eyes and grab the jam and then make a run for it to the counter. But that'll make him angrier at me and I'll surely get caught before I can even reach the counter! I better stall. That's right, at desperate times like these, stalling is the best choice of action. Lame, but it just might work._

Van: So…are you here alone?

Raven: I don't have time for this. Move it.

Van: If you're actually going out with someone, who would it be? Do you prefer classy girls or the street-smart kind of girls.

Raven: What are you up to?

Van: Oh nothing. Just wondering why someone like you is out here all alone. I thought you would be keeping a low profile in a place like this where you can easily be surrounded.

Raven: (looks suspiciously at his surroundings) There are others like you here?

Van: Well, I don't know exactly where they are. But I'm sure they're undercover.

Rease: Raven, I can sense an enemy presence here.

_What is she doing here? I'm completely outnumbered! This must be some kind of a plan he just schemed. He must have told Rease I was here since she can read minds. This is bad; she must have read mine since I keep talking to myself! There's only one thing to do at a situation like this._

So what happens next?

Just what kind of pet is 'Myrtle', whom the stupid prince wanted the yorozuya to find?

Fiona turns into a military thug and Dr. D is still possessed.

How will Van be able to settle the argument over a jam? Next chapter is coming up.

So what do you think? Please send your reviews.


	2. The desert and the jam

Something really weird is happening. A sudden twist and turns with the characters and how will Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura, will ever gonna find Hata's pet, Myrtle? Is it really just a harmless pet, or an alien that will bring catastrophe and chaos in both worlds? Keep reading.

Gintoki: Huh? The background is all white…..Huh...? Didn't this already happen before?

Shinpachi: _Gin-san, can you hear me?_

Kagura: _Where are we? Everything's gone. It's all just sand and rocks here._

Sadaharu starts digging like what any dog does and covers Gintoki with sand. Gintoki jolted to his feet and then shoved off the sand on his face. The sand felt hot like burning charcoal. Kagura opened her parasol since she can't stand too much heat from the sun. Well, before all this craziness happened, they were searching for Prince Hata's pet back in Edo, and the last thing they saw was a bright yellow l ight bursting before their eyes.

Gintoki: Where the hell are we?

Kagura: We don't know, Gin-chan. But it already feels like hell here.

Shinpachi: I'm starting to have a feeling that we aren't in Edo anymore.

Gintoki: _Hmm._ Unless, Edo must have been destroyed by an amanto nuclear bomb and we're the only ones who survived…

Shinpachi: (snaps back at Gintoki) Don't say something like that! I can't even imagine Edo turning into a giant mushroom cloud!

Gintoki: Everything's kinda fuzzy. Shinpachi, you better explain what exactly happened.

Shinpachi: Why me? The three of us are having the same problem here.

Gintoki: (rubs his throbbing head as he tries to recall) Why do we always get ourselves in stuffs like this… anyway, that tubby clown better give us a raise for this.

(The three got on their feet and start to wander on the unknown, scorching place. Gintoki couldn't think well since the heat already got in his head, and the only thing that is on his head is parfait. Sweat starts dripping on Gintoki's face. When it fell on the ground, it just evaporated in the air.)

Shinpachi: Gin-san, will you stop saying parfait like we've been lost for days. We haven't even reached a mile yet.

Gintoki: Every man has his own fuel so he can move on or he'll just end up like a rusty old unicycle.

Shinpachi: Unicycles doesn't need fuel to make it work. Just as I thought, the heat's already reached your brain. (sigh) We'll die from exhaustion before we can even find Myrtle. Kagura's throat is all dried up that she can't even say any punch lines.

Kagura: Look! I can see something up on the cliff!

Gintoki: Just ignore it Kagura. You're just seeing things. Just look at Sadaharu, he already looks like a giant dumpling to me.

Kagura: Really? (Looks at Shinpachi) Hey, Shinpachi, It looks like your eyes just multiplied.

Shinpachi: You're just messing up with me. You don't even look as tired as we are.

Gintoki: Yeah, where do you get all the energy anyway? You'd look like a saggy beef jerky if you aren't carrying that parasol and just riding behind a giant dumpling.

Kagura: You're really mean, you parfait-face. I'd let Sadaharu bury you if you didn't look so miserable. You almost look like a corpse with a natural silver perm.

Gintoki: (Suddenly puts on a fake mustache that looks like the old man in Heidi) Don't you even have any sense of sympathy to an old man like me? How cruel, Heidi!

Kagura: (puts on a sour face) That's not going to work on me you smelly old man who looks like Gin-chan.

Shinpachi: Why don't we just all sit on Sadaharu's back then? He seems big enough for the three of us.

Kagura: Sadaharu may be big, but that doesn't mean he can carry all of us in the middle of the dessert. Can't you at least show some sympathy to animals?

Shinpachi: You're the one who's been riding him the whole time, Kagura. Why don't you give him a break for a while?

(Kagura dismounts from the large dog. Just when they were about to start moving on, Gintoki suddenly appeared to be sitting on Sadaharu's back. )

Shinpachi: Gin-san! What gives?

Gintoki: I can't help it. My legs already feel wobbly—

Kagura: Get off double-crosser! (tries to pull off Gintoki.)

Gintoki : (tries to restrain. They were almost like kids fighting over for a ride in an amusement park.) Oi Oi Oi! Let go!

Shinpachi: Quit it! This is no time for arguing!

( Kagura raised her parasol to hit Gintoki off, but also hits Shinpachi behind her. Gintoki also raises his wooden sword to block the strike.)

Shinpachi: Why'd you hit me for?

Kagura: You should watch where I'm hitting instead of complainin', Shinpachi!

Gintoki: It's every man for himself! (He swings his wooden sword. Kagura evades it and Shinpachi almost gets hit but is able to dodge it anyway. )

(They were so caught up about Sadaharu that they didn't notice a vehicle stopping by. It was more than just a normal vehicle though. It's almost impossible something as huge as the Gustave.)

Moonbay: _Hey, you guys need a ride or something?_

(Gintoki and Kagura hasn't notice it yet, still kicking each other's faces. But Shinpachi certainly heard her and was surprised to see an extremely huge snail.)

Shinpachi: G-G-Gin-san!

(The three stared with awe, and at the same time, with astonishment at the Gustave.)

Kagura: What is it Gin-chan?

Gintoki: A giant snail? No, we must be seeing things again.

(Just then they heard a voice coming out of the Gustave.)

Moonbay: _Hey, I just asked if you guys need a ride or something._

Gintoki: Ah—it just spoke.

Kagura: It's a talking snail Gin-chan!

Shinpachi: I don't think that's a real snail, Kagura-chan. Although, it is offering us a ride.

Gintoki: Even so, how are we supposed to ride that thing?

Shinpachi: Could it be an amanto vessel?

Kagura: Take us with you oh great and mighty snail!

Gintoki: Ah—someone came out! Who's the multiple pigtailed girl?

(Moonbay jumps out from her zoid and starts to approach them)

Kagura: It's the snail goddess!

(Gintoki hits Kagura on the head to knock some sense into her.)

Gintoki: Don't go worshipping a pigtailed girl just because she came out from a humongous snail. You'll never know, she might be a snail monster disguising as a passerby.

Shinpachi: Gin-san, will you stop saying stuff that doesn't even make any sense?

Moonbay: Are you guys lost? You look terrible. What are doing in the middle of the dessert? (Sadaharu suddenly puts Moonbay's head into his huge mouth. Moonbay starts panicking.)

Shinpachi: Oi! Kagura, tell Sadaharu to let her go!

Kagura: Sadaharu, let the snail woman go!

Gintoki: Don't go killing our only way out of this place, you crazy dog! (Then Sadaharu leaps onto Gintoki and bites his head instead.)

Moonbay: I-Is that really a dog?

Shinpachi: Sorry about that, pigtailed girl. (He tries to help out Gintoki who's head is still stuck in Sadaharu's mouth.)

Kagura: She's not 'pigtailed girl'. She's the snail woman.

Moonbay: Pigtailed girl? Snail woman? Don't just call people names! You guys should at least be glad that I came out to help.

Gintoki: The pigtailed snail woman is right, Kagura-chan.

Shinpachi: You just said it too.

Moonbay: Now I'm totally pissed. Don't ever bother me.

Shinpachi: W-W-Wait a second! (Tries to stop Moonbay.) I apologize on behalf of these idiots.

Kagura: Oi! Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!

Gintoki: Are you trying to make a good impression or something?

Kagura: You're a hundred years early to be able to flirt with girls without getting duped or have your wallet stolen or something like that!

(Shinpachi shoves them off his way.)

Shinpachi: You see, we've been wandering here for hours and we don't exactly know where we are right now. I was hoping if you can help us.

Moonbay: Well, since you asked that way…I'm actually on my way to town. I suppose I can drop you there.

Shinpachi: That would be great. Thanks.

Moonbay: Don't mention it. Anyway, the huge dog can ride at the back.

-Back at the grocery store-

Van anticipated every movement his rival was making, hardly even trembling or fearing what might happen next. Now that Rease is here, the probability of him escaping with the jam is… _Who the hell cares? This is so stupid! Everybody knows that I can't do anything right without anyone's help!_ Van yells at himself in his mind. He's seriously panicking. A second ago, Rease hadn't even notice that he was there. _Ah. She just noticed me now._

Rease: Well, what do we have here? A stray little mouse.

Van: Yeah. I'm a stray mouse who's gonna bite your head off.

Rease: You better watch your tongue, or you might get your groceries chunked down your throat.

Van was about to make a dispute when he realized that it might not be such a good idea to answer back. _Those eyes just looks really creepy, there's no doubt that she's going to let me go without tormenting me! _

Van: Uhh… well, you better run away 'cause I'm—'cause I'm armed!

Rease: (makes a sly laugh) What are you gonna do? Sprinkle us with salt?

Van: You better be afraid of getting dehydrated!

Raven: Okay, that's enough. We've already wasted too much time here. (Turns around with the jar on his hand. Rease glared at Van before she turned to follow Raven. )

Van couldn't believe that he's just going to let them go away. What can he do anyway? If he leaves that jam alone to them, what wrong could possibly happen to him? Fiona will certainly understand when he returns without it. _She'll understand, right? It's just jam. But why am I feeling like I shouldn't let them have it? That jam which is about to be bought at the counter is drawing me to get my hands to it like a magnet. Will something bad happen after this? _And then a flash of Dr. D's bloody red possessed-like eyes appears in his mind. Now he just remembers, it was Dr. D who wanted it! And the worst scenario Van's going to have is Fiona offering him to the insane scientist instead!

Van: Hold it right there buster!

Raven: (rolls his eyes) You're really persistent and irritating. Why do you want this jam so badly, huh?

Van: Long story! Before this day ends, I'll be having that jam as my trophy!

Rease: Okay, jingles, the way how you're making everything so dramatic is the annoying thing here.

Van: Give it up or feel-my-wrath!

Raven: _He really is desperate._

(Rease grabbed cabbages and tomatoes from the rack then started tossing them to Van.)

Rease: Get away you rat!

(Van shielded himself and then thought that it would be the wisest thing if he retreats for now.)

Van:_ I never knew that getting hit by vegetables would hurt this much! _ Alright, I'm letting you have it for now! But mark my words, I WILL come back! (With a sneer, he exits the grocery store and gestures a 'I'll be watching you' sign before leaving.)

Raven: Good work, Rease. He's finally off our tracks now.

Rease: Why was he making such a big fuss over a jam?

Raven: Beats me. But we better get out of town before he shows up again.

Rease: He's a bother and he pisses me. If he wanted a jam so badly then he should have just bought some from the jam store by the street.

Raven: Is there?

Rease: Yeah. Didn't you see? They've got every flavor.

Raven: Is that so—(looks at the jar's label and then puts it at the top of a nearby shelf.)

Rease: What is it?

Raven: It expired yesterday.

Rease: Oh. You went through all the trouble for nothing. Oh well, let's have a look at the jam shop outside. Oh, can we go to this newly opened café across the street? I want to try their parfait.

Raven: I just treated you to the Iceberg _(an expensive ice cream parlor_) this morning.

Rease: Well, let's just take a look before we leave town. Come on, you might find something you like.

Obviously, Raven will end up treating her again. If he doesn't, she'd be starting to put on a long face and he'd end up treating her then. It wouldn't hurt his pocket that much. But he wouldn't want her to get carried away and make people think that they have some kind of a, a mutual relationship with each other. He certainly wouldn't want people like Van or Irvine or Schubaltz or anyone else who can mouth him get the wrong idea. He couldn't even remember how they ended up travelling with each other. Would it even matter to think about that? Even so, they would have stumbled with each other, maybe by coincidence, and ended up NOT parting from each other. Anyway, he should at least have something to cool his head off once in a while. It kind of feels a little reassuring to see Rease looking happy…

After a moment when they left, Van suddenly peeked toward the glass window. He still was there all along, intending to follow Raven wherever he goes. Van really is a persistent punk. At least that's something to be admired about him, not giving up and all. It seems like he was watching them, but eavesdropping is something he can't do from a distance. But he does look happy. He went up inside, gladly grabbing the jar of jam where Raven left it with a triumphant grin like he just discovered a treasure that would guarantee his safety from being sacrificed to Dr. D who has been isolated after being possessed.

Van: It's finally mine! It's mine! I finally have it! I'm saved! Here comes the miracle maker!

Well, yeah, Van thinks that luck's on his side. Unfortunately it wouldn't last for long. Just let him rejoice and save him some relief…and a little miracle too afterwards.

But Van isn't the only one who can play spy, just by the other side of the glass window, Van couldn't see Raven smirking there and Rease sniggering. Those two figured that something like this would happen.

Raven: Sucker.

Well, that's the second chapter and there's more coming up.

Up next, guess what happens at the café? Certain characters will meet up with their day ending up into a disaster. And what's wrong with Rease's blue hair? Everything about her is blue. Just who might be against that?

And just what's going on back at the lab. Oh, and Van looks relieved when he got back. And what about Moonbay and the hitch hikers? Maybe Gintoki can finally get his hands with a refreshing parfait. Find out more in the following chapters about the bright yellow light which caused an accident that brought the Yorozuya to the planet called Zi.


End file.
